1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for retaining solids such as ice cubes, fruit, etc. in drinking glasses. In particular, the device comprises grid or filter that is maintained at a certain depth into the glass and joined to it via a clamp that secures the whole device to the edge of the glass. The function of the device is to filtrate and keep the solids away from the user's mouth as the glass is inclined for drinking. The device keeps the solids from hitting the drinker's mouth, thus preventing discomfort and spillage.
2. The Prior Art
There are some devices for keeping solids in the glass that have been used in the past, but all of them suffer from various drawbacks. Many of them comprise several pieces that need to be coupled together. One device is a folded device, but it comprises three or four different parts that are connected by two or three joints. None of these devices provide a stable configuration.
Spanish Utility Model No. U-9601515 discloses a solids retainer for drinking glasses that overcomes some of the drawbacks of the prior art, but also suffers from drawbacks of its own. In particular, the device is not easy to handle and requires an excessive amount of room for packaging, storage and shipment. It also lacks hygiene when the final consumer affixes it to their glass.